


The Loft

by dancingelf88



Series: Dive [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a loft. It's all Scott's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loft

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another part. This series is probably going to have two more parts in it. The third part is almost done. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to comment

Scott coughed as the dust settled into his lungs. He sniffed loudly when more of it settled into his nostrils and by the time the spider webs fell lightly on his face Scott was done.

"Damn it. Stop." Scott said.

"What's wrong?" Derek (who had him pinned against the wall of the train car with Scott's legs wrapped around his waist) asked, "Am I hurting you?"

"No." Scott said. With a gentle push Derek stepped back and slid out of him with a wet pop. He put Scott down and moved back with a look of concern still on his face.

"What happened?"

"There was dust in my face. And cobwebs."

Derek went from concerned to unimpressed in two seconds, "Dust and cobwebs? Dust and cobwebs Scott."

"It was distracting." Scott answered him.

Derek walked closer to him until Scott was against the wall again and slid his hand across the beta's hip slowly, "I'd think there would be other things you could focus on."

"It was hard." Scott breathed out.

"I see that." Derek smirked.

"God damn it Derek."

"You didn't want to use the car." Derek pointed out. He leaned forward and rested his palms on the opposite wall bracketing Scott in.

"That backseat is ridiculously small." Scott pointed out, "we could go back to the motel."

"The motel is a little far Duchess."

"Excuse me?" Scott asked.

"You're the one complaining about cobwebs and cramped seats." Derek told him.

"First of all those are valid complaints and second fuck you."

Derek leaned in closer and this time their erections brushed up against each other, "I was trying."   
He emphasized his point with a roll of his hips.

"You are so lame." Scott said even as he threw his head back.

"Sure thing Duchess."

"God shut up." Scott groaned and grabbed his face to kiss him quiet.

Scott, once again, found himself with his legs wrapped around Derek's waist while the other mouthed at his neck. This time Derek gripped him harder and moved them backwards until they collapsed on one of the seats.

Scott was already slicked up from earlier so when he sank onto the alpha's cock there was no burn. He didn't pull away in order to slam back down. Instead Scott kept Derek fully seated inside of him while he ground his hip each gyration making direct contact with his prostate.

"Fuck." Derek moaned out. He was repeating the word over and over like a prayer while they fucked.  
The alpha worked a hand between them and grasped Scott's cock in his hand jerking it in rhythm with the grinding of the beta's hips. They came almost at the same time, Scott first; with Derek thrusting up shallowly until he came...his howl swallowed by the bite he gave Scott's chest. That one was going to stay a while.

The two werewolves stayed connected for a while slowly catching their breath. 

"Seriously though...we're not fucking in here again." Scott broke the silence.

Derek threw his head back and groaned, "Scott."

"Get an actual place to live Derek." Scott patted his chest. He was still wearing his gray tank top but it was ripped down the middle (similar to Scott's own).

The beta cleaned himself off then found his pants and tugged them on along with his sneakers and the spare white tee he had brought along. It had been a month since their first time together and in the three weeks they had been consistently fucking Scott had learned to always bring extra clothing.  Derek always ripped a good amount of them.

"I'll call you." Derek said. He hadn't made any attempt to clean up aside from running a wet wipe across his lap.

"Call me when you find a decent place." Scott said.

"Scott."

"Bye Derek."  
*****  
They met in front of an old gray brick building a week later.

"This is why I rushed over here after practice?" Scott asked.

"Practice."

"The high school has a summer camp for the middle school. I'm the lacrosse coach." Scott explained.

"Of course you are boy scout."

Another nickname. He liked this one better than Duchess.

"What is this place?"

"I believe you wanted 'decent'. "

"How is an old building decent? What's in there?"

"Do you always have this many questions?" Derek looked at him.

"When I need answers: yes." Scott said.

"Just...come on." Derek said and walked inside. Scott followed soon after.

The alpha led him to a loft. It was just as dreary as the outside indicated. But it was spacious. When you walked in the opposite side was a wall of large windows. Judging from the spiral staircase there were two floors. It was a definite step up.

"You bought a loft." Scott said.

"I bought a loft." Derek confirmed from his right side.

"You bought a loft...so we could fuck in it." Scott smiled wide. For some reason he was very much amused by this fact.

"I didn't just buy a loft so we could fuck in it Scott." Derek said. Although he didn't exactly deny that fucking Scott wasn't a big reason for the purchase.

"What's the other reason?" Scott turned to him and crossed his arms. Derek sighed and glowered at him.

"You listened to me. You listened and took my advice." Scott said. Gloated actually.

Derek turned to face him and pulled the beta in by the shirtfront.

"You could stand here and gloat Scott." Derek said. His other hand had snaked its way into Scott's sweatpants and inside his boxer briefs to grip his bare ass, "But I have a few other things in mind."

They made it to the fifth step of the staircase before giving in to each other.


End file.
